Smurfette (Hero Stories)/Gallery
Note: 'Nobody is allowed to submit images to my character galleries without my permission -- A Heroic Smurf Smurfette's a Highland dancer..jpg|Smurfette tries Highland dancing. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette's Highland dancing attire.PNG|Smurfette's Highland dancing attire. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Vic George as the picture is based on his character Bonnie MacSmurf) Smurfette Hero Stories.jpg|Smurfette's old appearance. (by Vic George) Smurfy Love.jpg|Smurfette believes Hero is the right Smurf for her. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Shini-Smurf is 'here.) Hero rescues Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette is rescued by Hero after being knocked out by Jokey's prank. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette hints about marriage.jpg|Smurfette hints Hero about marriage. (by A Heroic Smurf) Breakup.jpg|Smurfette after her fight with Wonder. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette cries over Hero not marrying her.jpg|Smurfette wonders why Hero isn't marrying her. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Vic George as this picture is inspired by his image of Hefty thinking about Smurfette) Smurfette Vs Wonder Vic George.jpg|Smurfette after her fight with Wonder (by Vic George) Smurfette's Question.jpg|Smurfette's question. (by Vic George) Hero Carrying Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette carried by Hero. (by Vic George) Feelings.jpg|Smurfette tells Hero how she truly feels. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero And Smurfette's Feelings.jpg|Smurfette reveals her feelings to Hero. (by Vic George) Smurfette Crying.jpg|Smurfette crying. (by Vic George) Smurfette Matron of Honor.PNG|Smurfette as Wonder's matron of honor. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero And Smurfette Vic George.jpg|Smurfette with Hero. (by Vic George. Original work by Shini-Smurf is here.) Smurfette's Fantasy.jpg|Smurfette thinking of Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Moonball Hero and Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette with Hero at the Harvest Moon Ball. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero covered in chocolate.jpg|Roles are reversed. Now Hero doesn't like Smurfette looking at him with her tongue hanging out. (by A Heroic Smurf) Covered In Chocolate.jpg|Smurfette doesn't like Hero looking at her with his tongue hanging out. (by Vic George) Hero Covered In Chocolate.png|Roles are reversed. Smurfette & Wonder's dream of a chocolate-colored Hero comes true! (by Vic George) Wonder And Smurfette's Food Fantasy.jpg|Wonder & Smurfette's Food fantasy. (by Vic George) Hero as Wild.jpg|Smurfette and Wonder love what they see. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero On The Run.jpg|Smurfette and Wonder want to find out what's under Hero's loincloth! (by Vic George) The Hero Dream.jpg|Smurfette begins to experience with what is known as the "Hero Dream". (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's Happy Hat.jpg|Smurfette gets Hero all excited. (by Vic George) Smurfette Dreaming Of Hero.jpg|The Hero Dream. (by Vic George) What About Me.jpg|What about me? (by Vic George) Smurfette Madly Kisses Hero.jpg|Smurfette can't control her affections for Hero (by Vic George) Savage Smurfette.jpg|Savage Smurfette (by Vic George) sliggtly altered Smurfette.PNG|Smurfette with one noticeable difference. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette Sneaking A Peek.jpg|Smurfette sneaking a peek (by Vic George) Smurfette Hero Stories 2.jpg|Smurfette's altered appearance (by Vic George) Old Smurfette and Hero.png|Even in old age, these two still have fun. (by A Heroic Smurf) Old Smurfette And Hero.jpg|Old Smurfette and Hero (by Vic George) Hero And Smurfette's Wedding.jpg|Smurfette's dream of marriage comes true (by Vic George) Older Smurfette Hero Stories.jpg|Smurfette at Papa Smurf's physical age. (by Vic George) Hero's Last Moment With Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette with her husband during his final moments. (by Vic George) Smurfette Hero stories 3.PNG|Smurfette's new appearance. (by A Heroic Smurf) Mermaid Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette as a Mermaid. (by A Heroic Smurf) Mermaid Smurfette with Oracle Smurf.PNG|Smurfette as a Mermaid, with Oracle on her tail. (by A Heroic Smurf) Old Smurfette pregnant.PNG|Smurfette pregnant with Miracle (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder, Smurfette & Vexy.jpg|Smurfette, Vexy and Wonder. (by A Heroic Smurf. Orignal work by Deviantart's Pussycat-Puppy is here.) Smurfette Vexy And Wonder.jpg|Smurfette, Vexy & Wonder (by Vic George. Original work by Deviantart's Pussycat-Puppy is here.) Smurfette Original.PNG|Smurfette's original appearance (by A Heroic Smurf) Angry Smurfette.jpg|I really don't want to go into detail as to what Hefty did to make her angry (by A Heroic Smurf) Angry Smurfette 2.jpg|Hero tries to calm Smurfette down. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette's Nasty Thought.jpg|Hero tries to calm Smurfette down (by Vic George) Smurfette Angry With Hero.gif|I'm not to say what Hefty did to make her angry. (by Vic George) Old Hero & Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette gives Hero a kiss. (by A Heroic Smurf) Old Hero & Smurfette relaxing.jpg|Smurfette relaxing with her husband. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette Smurfy Hollow.PNG|Smurfette smiling. (by A Heroic Smurf, based on a still frame of her in Legend of Smurfy Hollow) Smurfette reassures Hero.jpg|Smurfette tells Hero that he still has her and Saviour in his life. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette screaming.png|"And you're gonna hear me roar!" (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Vic George is here.) Smurfette in skirt AHS.PNG|Smurfette wearing a skirt. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette One-Piece swimsuit AHS.PNG|Smurfette in a one-piece swimsuit. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette Two-Piece swimsuit AHS.PNG|Smurfette in a two-piece swimsuit. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette in white strapless gown.PNG|Smurfette in a white strapless gown. (by A Heroic Smurf) Old Hero And Smurfette Relaxing (Vic George).jpg|Old Smurfette & Hero relaxing. (by Vic George) Smurfette eating chocolate.jpg|Smurfette eating chocolate. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette Ballerina.PNG|Smurfette as a Ballerina. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work is here) Hero flying with Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette gets a magical flying trip by Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus comforts Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette comforted by Fergus. (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus Comforts Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette is comforted by Fergus. (by Vic George) Adult Miracle with Elderly Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette is supported by her daughter Miracle. (by A Heroic Smurf) Naughty Smurfette AHS.PNG|Smurfette as a Naughty. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette kissing Hero.jpg|Smurfette gives Hero her gift. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Smurfette 2.jpg|Smurfette about to give Hero her gift. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero giving flowers to Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette receives her gift from Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette about to receive a gift from Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Elderly Smurfette Arms Folded Akimbo AHS.PNG|Elderly Smurfette with her arms folded. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette Arms Folded Akimbo AHS.PNG|Smurfette with her arms folded. (by A Heroic Smurf) The Tide Is High.png|Smurfette & Wonder sing "The Tide Is High" while high on Smurfnip. (by Vic George) Smurfette.Random.png|Smurfette. (by Randomwords247) Queen Smurfette AHS.PNG|Bow before her royal highness: Queen Smurfette! (by A Heroic Smurf) Old Smurfette's Pregnancy (Vic George).jpg|Older Smurfette pregnant with Miracle. (by Vic George) Fergus & Smurfette.PNG|Smurfette with Fergus. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hawkeye & Smurfette sketch.jpg|Smurfette with Hawkeye. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hawkeye & Smurfette colored.jpg|Smurfette with Hawkeye. (by A Heroic Smurf) Older Smurfette with Older Hero.jpg|Just a quick picture I made whilst listening to "Birthday" by Katy Perry. In the image, older Smurfette gives her husband a birthday cake she made herself. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette's Birthday Cake For Hero.jpg|Older Smurfette gives her husband a cake that she made herself. (by Vic George) Smurfette Kisses Fergus.png|Smurfette gives Fergus a nice friendly kiss. (by Vic George) Wonder and Smurfette Ballet dancing.jpg|Smurfette & Wonder performing Ballet. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette Pinches Hero's Tail.jpg|Smurfette playfully pinching Hero's tail. (by Vic George) Hero In A Coma.jpg|Hero is a coma. This image is to reflect on a current personal situation that I've been currently going through for the past couple months, the only other people to know about this are Numbuh 404 & Vic George. (by Vic George) Hero And The Fractures In Time.jpg|Smurfette & Oracle appear in a time fracture. (by Vic George) Wonder And Smurfette's Forbidden Love.jpg|Smurfette falls for Wonder, much to the chagrin of Abloec and the heartbroken Hero. (by Vic George) Smurfette New Profile - AHS.PNG|I decided it was time to give my little Smurfette a new profile. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Numbuh 404 is here.) Smurfette After Augmentation (Hero Stories).jpg|Smurfette after her augmentation. (by Vic George. Original work by Numbuh 404 is here:) Too Funky (Hero Stories).gif|Smurfette appears in the song "Too Funky". (by Vic George) Smurfette as Vivi.PNG|This was an idea that was floating around in my head. In this image, Smurfette decides to cosplay Vivi from Mystery Skulls. I did have slight trouble with this, but I think it looks alright. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Numbuh 404.) Smurfettes Singing.gif|Smurfette singing with Wonder, Vexy, and Svetlana. (by Vic George) Smurfette as Vivi Commission by Numbuh 404.jpg|A commission I requested Numbuh 404 to make for me a few months back (I've already paid her for this sketch and will pay her again for the full works). It's Smurfette as Vivi from Mystery Skulls Smurfette.png|Her original profile. (by A Heroic Smurf) Queen Smurfette sketch Version 2.jpg|After showing Numbuh 404 my first attempt of Smurfette as a Queen during a video chat on Skype a while back, she told me of a few fixes that should be made and during some minor free time I managed to sketch this second version, I don't know if it's ready to be colored just yet, I still need to get 404's advice just in case if there's more fixes to be made. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette As A Cat.jpg|Smurfette becomes a cat. (by Vic George) Queen_Smurfette_Sketch_V1.0.jpg|I finally managed to color this image in my trial version of Paintshop Pro X9. It's Smurfette in a Queen's royal gown, I'm still learning how to properly digitize my work; but hopefully in due time I'll get the hang of it. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette In White Gown.jpg|I fixed up my image of Smurfette in a white gown in Paintshop Pro. (by A Heroic Smurf) Category:Galleries